Time Killers Remake
= STORY = "Life and Death, the two prime forces of nature, have fought a timeless struggle for dominance over All That Is. The incarnate forces of Life and Death clash constantly, within and without all dimensions, planes and times. Both Life and Death enjoy victories and mourn losses in their struggle, but for the most part the two entities are evenly matched. Death is not content with this celestial balance and craves power and domination over all things. Throughout time Death has launched his most devious, brutal and destructive plans in pursuit of the elimination of Life and the gaining of Eternal Domination. Death infused a portion of his being into mortal creatures of power and evil who performed his horrible machinations. And, to his eternal chagrin, Death has been soundly defeated by an individual and seemingly inconsequential agent of the Life Force. Throughout time, these warriors have triumphed over Death's earthly incarnations, weakening Death's cosmic balance and enraging it to unfounded heights of frustration and resolve. From these great losses Death plots a devious new scheme that will exact his revenge on those who defeated it and severely weaken the Life Force at the same time. Death plucks each hero from the time stream at the moment of victory. He approaches the heroes separately, disguised as Chronos, Master of Time and Messenger for Good. Death lies to each mortal, spinning moral fantasies and catering to individual secret desires. Death convinces each warrior to fight seven messengers of Death throughout the time stream in order to defeat evil and preserve Life. A promise of immortality is offered to each mortal if he or she is successful in this false mission. The TIME KILLERS heroes, still fatigued and disoriented from their previous encounters, believe the Master of Deceit and agree to meet the challenge. Death has orchestrated events that will pit eternity's greatest warriors and Death's greatest enemies against each other. Whichever TIME KILLERS warrior survives these bloody battles will have to face a fully powered and vengeful Death in his own dark underworld. Will Death be victorious and reclaim a hold on All That Is? Or will one of the TIME KILLERS heroes overcome the power of this prime force and become forever immortal? Only time will tell..." = CHARACTERS = Italic denotes a new character, created exclusively for the remake. PLAYABLE * Leif Haakonson (829 A.D.) '''– An adventurous Viking who carries a large battle axe. He was a constant thorn in the side of the mysterious and undead legions of the Black Army, led by Black Thorn, who aspired to take over the world. It is most likely that he is based on Leif Erikson'. * '''Lord Wülf (1202 A.D.) '– A heroic knight from the medieval ages who uses a broadsword. His family was murdered by Count Morbid, who tried to conquer England before he was destroyed by Wülf. He is supposedly based on King Arthur, even hailing from Camelot, England and wields the legendary sword known as Excalibur. * Mantazz (4002 A.D.) – A mutant creature, resembling a praying mantis in appearance. She is the queen (as is implied in her background story) of a race of unknown origin. Having overwhelmed an entire area and spreading quickly, these creatures wanted nothing but to cause death and destruction to humankind; after a fearsome war and the disappearance of their queen, both races managed to coexist peacefully. She fights with her razor claws. * Matrix West (3297 A.D.) '– A female soldier with a bionic arm in place of a limb she lost in a battle, giving her the ability to tap into the commands of cybernetic foes as a result. She uses a sword made of plasma as her weapon. In her time period, robots went mysteriously berserk and began to massacre humankind. She managed to defeat the robot controlling them, but vanished shortly after her victory. * '''Musashi Hattori (1455 A.D.) '– A samurai who fights with a pair of swords. Musashi is a brilliant strategist and the finest general in Japan who lost his once-undefeated army to a horrifying dragon. Musashi himself was protected by the dragon's scale he wore and traveled for many years to find it and avenge his loss. Supposedly based on Miyamoto Musashi. * ''Neo-High'' (1966 A.D.) – A criminal slaughter escaped from the jail, the virus killing machine that he died in 1950s, at the moment, killing includes, man or woman. He's now turned into the nuclear undead. He's based on Stubbs the Zombie from Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse. * '''Orion Matthews (2885 A.D.) – A space hero of sorts who was supposedly grown in a test tube and loves riding in the vastness of space. He became a fugitive after escaping from police out of fear when he tried to report an alien attack that left no traces of evidence and now journeys to locate the aliens responsible. He fights with an electric sabre. * Pandora Vixness ''(1880 A.D.) '– A genie girl who is bringing to one wish granted for all opponents. She's based on Shantae. * '''Rancid Boon (2024 A.D.) – The poster boy of the remake. A streetwise punk from New Chicago who carries a chainsaw. His forehead is marked with an X-shaped scar from a battle he had with a man who had committed a series of murders and framed him for them. He managed to kill the man before disappearing. With this in mind, it is possible his backstory was somewhat inspired from Charles Manson, who had carved a swastika into his forehead with a knife. The scar may be a reference to the Fist of the North Star character Hyo. * Sorducker (600 B.C.) '''– The god of madness responsible for all people who turned into evil as one by one. * '''Thugg (20,000 B.C.) – A large, very powerful prehistoric caveman who wields a stone axe, having emerged from beyond "The Edge". He led a fierce and bloody battle against a reptilian alien race known as the Troglodytes, who were harvesting humans as cattle for food and slavery. * V.I.R.U.S. (4777 A.D.) '– One of the creation of the best robot in the Cyberpunk until the once is target soul arriving and turn into massacre to all humans. FINAL BOSS * '''Death '– The final boss of the game and the one responsible for the entire tournament and taking each of the fighters from their periods. Being the grim reaper''', he carries a scythe. The player can only win a round against him by decapitating him with a Death Move or Super Death Move. = NOTES TO TAKE = * It is mixed to the most game between Time Killers (original) and the Mortal Kombat reboot. * The extended to the gameplay with presuming on the Injustice, which is including Gear System, Meter-Burns and also Character Traits. * As for the Mortal Kombat, the Time Killers Remake will presuming fatalities while it finishing to killing opponents at it can, but also cutting and kills the opponent likely the original game. Category:Games Category:Fighting Games